Ghosts of Sessions Past
by tocataindminor
Summary: My take on how Lightman and Foster become the team we know and love. Hope you enjoy it xx


I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters.

Just my take on how Foster and Lightman get together as the team we know and love. Hope you like it xxx

* * *

_**Something quite intriguing.**_

The hot, dark liquated tasted almost as bitter to his pallet as the words he had just spat out. Licking a drop of coffee from his lips Cal Lightman dropped the coffee cup into its saucer and glared out off the coffee shop window. Two hours ago his world had been turned upside down, he had gone from being a prominent and respect member of staff at the Pentagon, and a man with morals and beliefs, to one who couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. His stomach let out an angry growl and Cal was unsure if it was protesting at the almost unpalatable coffee or if it was a reaction to his sickening deed. Two hours ago he had officially become a coward. He'd had the opportunity to expose a cover up, to prevent two men being persecuted for despicable acts carried out be desperate men. Desperate men who had been working off information he had provided them, no less.

_At 5.05 pm precisely he had stormed into Andrews' office, adrenaline pumping in his body ready to declare war. He was a man of principal, a man who hunted down the truth no matter what and he didn't care if his actions cost him his job, he needed to get to the truth and he needed the world to know it too. Andrews had sat passively at his desk, not even flinching as Cal violently burst through his door. He merely sat silently, his large dark eyes fixed on Cal, watching him pace the spacious office, ranting furiously. _

_He finally asked the question "So what are you going to do Lightman?" Cal stopped pacing momentarily. Rage searing though his body, he opened his mouth but the words that tumbled out surprised them both. _

"_I quit! Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut; let you carry on with this..this charade, as long as you leave my family alone. But you can shove you job up your hypocritical, lying arses. I quit!" And with that his glittering and distinguished career at the Pentagon ended_.

Cal drained the cup of the last dreg of coffee and shuddered, fumbling in his pocket for money to pay the bill his fingers came into contact with a small business card, pulling it from his poet he studied the ornate black writing on the cream card.

" Foster" he read aloud, a slight smile tugging at his lips. An odd feeling washed over him, there was something about that woman he had found quite beguiling. His smile slipped into a smirk, _probably because I fancied her_ he thought , but he knew he was fooling himself. It was obvious that she was an exceptionally attractive woman, but there was more, there was something intangible, something he couldn't quite put his finger one. It was like she understood him, his fears, his doubts; he had opened up to her in a way he had never done to anyone, not even Zoë. "It's her bloody job, she's a shrink!" He scolded himself aloud, causing the young waitress who was collecting his money and empty cup to jump. Apologizing to the waitress he slip out of the seat and exited the warmth of the coffee shop, inhaling the crisp autumn air. He set off towards his car, resolving to go home to his wife and daughter. He had decided to tell Zoë that things had just been to stressful at the pentagon, that the work loads had threatened to compromise the time that he spent with them and so he had decided to leave. _The second lie I'm going to be party to tonight_, he thought staring sullenly at the pavement.

"Sorry!" A young woman apologized as she collided heavily with him. Before Cal could reply she had gone leaving only a lingering scent of perfume…Vanilla. Cal inhaled the syrupy sweet scent and it instantly jolted his mind back to Gillian Foster. There was defiantly something about that woman, some gravitational force that kept pulling him towards her. He had wanted to stop seeing her after their first session, but he just had to go back for more. He had lain in bed that whole night tossing and turning, her soft voice gently ringing in his ears. At first he had just though it was because his lust for the truth, his desperate need to decode the hidden messages she was giving him and the understand why there was so much fear simmering in her pretty blue eyes. However, after their second meeting he knew there was something else. In that small instant when he had caught her off guard, sitting at her desk gently swaying to jazz, he had seen a small snap shot of the real Gillian Foster, not professional the Pentagon psychologist, and Gillian was an intriguing enigma.

Biting his lip he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart began to pound just a little bit faster. "Bloody hell" He cursed. Spinning on his heel he back tracked down the busy street.. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was going to say when he arrived there, all he knew for sure was that he needed to see Gillian Foster.


End file.
